Jude Kingston
About Jude Kingston is the only child of Henry and Emma Kingston. When he was only a few months old a bad house fire broke out and took the life of both of his parents. Due to injuries that Jude sustained from the fire to his neck and chest he was left mute. There was so much damage done to his vocal chords that they could not be repair. Jude's blood status is half-blood. His father was born to muggle parents and his mother to wizarding parents. After his parent's deaths his grandparents on his father side was granted custody of Jude. He currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy where he is in his seventh year in the Gryffindor house. Personality Jude often keeps to himself and tends not to talk about his problems to other people. Instead he takes out whatever might be bothering him in his drawings. While he can be both reserved and shy, however, Jude has a very outgoing and personable side. He loves to make people laugh and smile and will do anything that he can to cheer someone up. Communication Due to his muteness Jude has to find other means of communication. When he one year old, Jude was taught a few and basic signs so he was able to communicate what he wanted at a young age. As he got older and started to attend school Jude was taught more sign language and is now fluent in it. It is his main sorce of communication around his family. However at school almost no one knows sign language and because of that Jude writes most of the things he wants to say down on parchment. Family Jude lives with his father's parents, Nathaniel and Abigail Kingston. His grandparents on his mother's side is deceased. Even though he was the only child of Henry and Emma he grew up surrounded by his cousins and is very close to most of them. Jude is also very close to his Aunt Deb (his mother's sister) and often spends his summer visiting her in Cardiff, Wales. School Jude attended a muggle school for the Deaf and Mute until he was eleven and was believed that he would continue his education at that school. His Grandparents thought that due to his muteness that Jude would not be able to attend Hogwarts. So when he recieved his letter on his eleventh birthday it was a pleasent surprise for all of them. During Jude's sorting, the Sorting Hat was torn between placing him into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. The hat saw the wit and smarts in Jude that is often associated with Ravenclaw as well as the bravery and courageousness that most Gryffindors have. In the end his braveness came out on top and he was placed into Gryffindor. During his first two years at Hogwarts Jude recieved private lessons with the Headmaster and his Professors to master the art of non-verbal magic. Classes Jude's best classes include Herbology and Potions. It might be due to the fact that they require little to no verbal spell work. He recieved O's on his OWLs in both of these classes. Charms and History of Magic seem to be the classes that Jude has most trouble with. Even though he had years of practice with non-verbal spells it is still often difficult for him to learn new ones which is why Charms is often a bit hard for him. Jude is a very hands on learner so during lecture classes such as History of Magic he finds his mind wandering and thinking about other things. So often his misses whole lessons due to his day dreaming which is why he has trouble with the class. Activities When it comes to school clubs and activities the only thing that he is really a part of is the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. During his fifth year Jude tried out for the house team and was given the spot as the back up Keeper. Taking a year off from playing Quidditch during his sixth year of school he rejoined the team once more during his seventh year retaking his place as back up Keeper. After Hogwarts For the longest time Jude wanted to work for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror but due to his muteness he is unsure if he would be able to do so. Now after school Jude wants to illustrate children's books for both Wizards and Muggles. Art has always been a love of Jude's and the idea of making a career out of it is becoming more and more appealing to him. Interesting Facts About Jude (To be edited later because I am lazy) Relationships (To be edited later because I am lazy) The Person Behind Jude Meranda is a twenty one year old college student living in a small town in the middle of nowhere Ohio. She is majoring in Photography and her minor is always changing between Fashion Marketing and Sign Language. Her current loves include; coffee, fall time, fashion, dresses, photograpghy, traveling, musicals, New York City, role playing, badly singing in her car/shower/bedroom, and other stuff she is too embarrassed to admit to liking. One day she hopes to have her own Photography Studio in New York City where she will probably be living in a small studio apartment without heat or proper plumbing with about twenty or so cats. Meranda is currently married to Megan and they have a TARDIS cookie jar which is used to solve all their problems.